For many years there have been available various types of structures designed to assist invalids in walking during a recuperative period after surgery or other hospital exposures. Some of the prior art devices have been frame devices with or without rollers. However, in the prior art of which applicants have knowledge there are no types of invalid supporting devices which can be utilized for more than one or possibly two purposes. In other words, the device has either been a walker per se or possibly a walker with some type of seat support structure. However, there are no such structures available which are adapted to be utilized with a patient when sitting at the edge of a bed and can also then be modified in a single structure to be used as a walker or to be used as a walker with a seat support sling.